


Vote For ...

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It’s time to vote for president, but president of what?





	

“Sammy, are we voting this year?” Dean asked his brother as they sat at the table in the Men of Letters hideout. They were eating takeout burgers and drinking sugary Cokes. 

“It’s an election year?” 

“Yep. I don’t think they show The Apprentice that many times a day on tv, so they must be campaign ads.”

“You mean _he_ is running for president?” Sammy asked. 

Dean laughed. “Wonder if they know he works for Crowley?” 

“No shit?” Sammy knew that Dean knew things about the King of Hell. 

“Wait ‘til I tell you who the other one is working for!"


End file.
